RE:Decision Gone Wrong
by UnheardSalvation
Summary: Rewrite of "Decision Gone Wrong" "You're marrying my son, Allen Walker!" He had no idea how he gotten himself into this mess.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **Prologue**_

One may complained a lot when their parent forced them to marry to a complete stranger, but this was not the case for Allen Walker. First of all, he was an orphan. His parents had abandoned him since birth. He never dare to ask his guardian why his parents abandoned him.

Truth to be told, he knew the why his parents abandoned him.

Disfigured left arm, natural silver-colored hair, and to add on with the fact that even his iris are so light in color— So light, almost achromatic.

Who in their right mind would accept him as a son?

That aside, how exactly did he get himself into such a mess?

It all started with him wanting to go for a walk after rotting in his place for years, which then leads to him witness a robbery. He did what his instinct told him to — And oh, how he loathed himself for doing so.

Froi Tiedoll, the victim of said robbery case, started following him around, saying that he needed to thank him even though Allen had politely said "no", time and again.

When was it that he finally gave in? He couldn't even remember how did he ended up sitting in a coffee shop with this man, listening to his rants as Allen sipped the free coffee Tiedoll brought him not long ago.

He'll never admit that he only agreed to know this man more to get free meals.

Even so, Allen was okay with it. Aside from his ears getting deaf with the amount of ranting Tiedoll gave, secretly, he was a little glad that there's someone else that are willing to be on the same table with him aside from his family…

"Are you listening, Allen?"

He choked, "Yes, _yes_ , of course."

He tipped his cup slightly higher, with his eyebrow tilted higher, motioning Tiedoll to go on.

"I heard that Yuu had a lover… Do you think he'll make a good son-in-law?"

Allen choked once more. Coughing slightly, he regained his posture and stared at Tiedoll in disbelieve.

"… Pardon me for asking, but aren't your son only _seventeen_ now?"

A nod was all that answered him.

"And you are worried about his lover not being a good daughter-in-law now?"

No matter how Allen looked at it, it was way too early for Tiedoll to take things too seriously.

Well, at least not on this matter.

All he got as a reply was a warm smile.

"Allen, I said _son-in-law_."

"... Your son likes man…?" It was not a question, but a statement.

He had nothing against homosexuality, but why was he getting the vibes that something bad is going to happen on him?

He continued sipping his coffee as he watched Tiedoll panicking for his son's well being. It was almost laughable, he noted, but deep down, he was really envious of Kanda Yuu.

God knows how many time had he wished that he had a father like Tiedoll. Yes, this man may looked a _little_ annoying, but at that's the way he showed his love.

"That's it!" Tiedoll's sudden loud voice startled Allen.

"...Yes?" Somehow, Allen had a feeling that things were not going towards any direction that he like.

"You are marrying my son, Allen Walker!"

And how is that suppose to help?

"Well, I trust you for turning my son straight again."

"..." _Oh, trust Tiedoll and his idea._

With his cup now placed on the table, Allen stood up, leading Tiedoll's eyes on him as he spun around.

"As you can see, I am a male as well." Well, his hoods and gloves were in the way, but Allen's sure that it is still clear that he's one with a Y chromosome.

He watched as Tiedoll scanned him up and down, a look of disappointed on his face before said male breathed in a deep breath, "Allen, help me. Just this once."

"And by me marrying your son, how is that helping?"

There was no words among them two for a while.

"... Please, Allen."

Honestly speaking, he feel like murdering Tiedoll sometimes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

Those killing intent was aiming at him, he could tell this much.

"I have Alma already; I don't need _him_ in my life!"

 _As if I want you in my life._

"It's just the matter of time that you'll fall for Allen, trust me!"

"What the fuck-"

"Language, Yuu! You are marrying Allen and that's final! I don't care if you still date Alma but I want Allen as my official son in law!"

 _Oh Lord, get me out of this mess please._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

With him currently being married to the Japanese male, while said male is _still_ dating Alma Karma, it was obvious that Tiedoll got what he wanted in the end.

Alright, he'll admit that he didn't really opposed the idea of being with someone for life, thus leading to him didn't really fight back with said idea.

With his head turned towards the closed-curtains, Allen placed the plates on his hands down carefully, before walking towards said curtain. He apply slight pressure as he peeked through the smooth cloth. His eyes squinted slightly, adjusting themselves to the sudden brightness outside.

A well-decorated Christmas tree, surrounded by laughing children, their hands never free— Those snows around them, Allen wondered if it's even possible for them to clear up the snow on the ground at this rate. It's almost as if they were using up the fallen snow faster than the speed of the snow falling onto earth.

He chuckled to himself, eyes softening at such sight.

It sure looks lively outside.

 _It's Christmas,_ He told himself mentally.

 _Ah_ , he realized, that's probably why Alma said they will be home late.

So, they were planning to spend the day without him again, huh?

Shaking his head slightly, he released the slightly pulled curtain and went back to the kitchen, preparing dinner for himself. The ticking of the clock was awfully loud today, Allen noted. It reminded him of how alone he was in the large house.

" _Merry Christmas!"_

The cheers from outside echoed loudly in the hall.

"... Merry Christmas." He mumbled to no one.

He was actually looking forward to spend Christmas with his new family since the marriage despite it would turned out to be an awkward situation where he had to be the lightbulb of two love birds. Sides, he was curious on how would his birthday be without his family on his side.

Still, after three years of marriage, never once had the other two occupants spent their day with him, not even during 25th December.

Perhaps, they simply forgot that it's his birthday as well, he couldn't help but to convince himself so.

 _Sure, Allen Walker, keep deceiving yourself._

It was clear that Kanda Yuu didn't really care to even learn when his birthday is.

 _That's alright_ , he told himself, it's not the first time he spend his birthday alone anyway. Back when he still is under Tyki's care, Tyki would bought him gifts, but never once did that male spend the day with him. Tyki would spent that day alone, locked up in his own room. As a child, he didn't understand, but as he grew up, he stopped questioning his only family member.

Those posters in his rooms, that redhead in those posters — It's not hard to put two and two together.

How about those days before he met Tyki?

Perhaps it was because he was too young, or perhaps there's some other reason — But it was all blurry.

He remembered a child he held dear, someone that loves him for who he was; but still there was no memory on how he spent his birthday back then.

To be fair, there's not much difference now.

Allen stared at the empty hall once more, before locking himself in his room for the rest of the night.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

He had a dream.

A dream where he looks… normal.

His hair was brown, his eyes were hazel — Even his disfigured arm was absent.

Children were around him, yet not one dared to get close to him.

It didn't take him too long to realize his eye level was way lower than usual — _Oh_ , was he dreaming of his childhood?

A boy was running towards him, his hand waving at him full with excitement. He felt himself running towards said child, a wide smile painted onto his face.

" _Allen, it's time to go back."_

As usual, the day always end with two adults pulling him away from the child and dragged him back to the creepy house. He used to fight back, he used to clinged onto the child, crying that he wanted to stay there with the child forever. It would then lead to him being punished in the creepy house. Still, the only thing on his mind was how the child promised to be there for him on the next day.

Either something happened to the child, that or the child decided to leave him — Even when it was clear that it might be the latter option, he wanted to believe it's none of the both; the child stopped appearing before him.

Did the adults do something?

He remembered his mind being hazy that day, his hearing too — Something was off about him.

Time passed, yet the child was still nowhere to be found. Soon, something within him snapped. He was yelling something in pain, something about the child being a liar, and also how the child left him to face this cruel world alone.

The adults were around him, he knew. Even so, none of them raised their hand for him. Instead, there was a knife buried deep into his face, craving a shape onto his face as he screamed. Something hot was licking his left arm too, he felt.

Soon, he stopped screaming.

He knew, he won't die from something like that, pain was just an useless stimuli to him. He knew, no one would actually care for him no matter how agonizing his screams sounds like.

All along, the child was the only one that cared.

Where was he now? Where was the child when Allen needed him the most?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

" _This is the most important procedure. Make sure Allen's in good condition after this test."_

When he finally gained his conscious back, the first thing entering his sight was those hateful adults. They were smiling, grinning, cheering even —

A mirror was passed to him then.

Silver hair and eyes, an disfigured arm, an ugly scar on his face — He had changed so much since.

Tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, he started laughing.

 _So, this was the reason why I need to endure those painful tests?_

His laugh increased in volume gradually.

Everything clicked in his mind.

The child leaving him was the right thing to do, he learned. After all, he was —

"Ah, he's awake."

Allen scanned his surroundings. It seems like he had accidentally felt asleep on the middle of napping in the hall. Grumbled softly, he reached out for his phone. How in the world did he managed to sleep through two alarms? He was pretty sure he set them to be a 15 minutes and 30 minutes timer respectively.

His mind was still a little blank from waking up, but before he knew it, there was a hand reaching to pull his hood down. Terrified, he pushed the offending hand away.

"Alma!"

 _Shit._

"What the heck, bean sprout?! Alma was just asking you a question!"

"... Sorry."

As much as he wanted to yell back at them for wanting to pull his hood without asking, he knew that it was still his fault for pushing Alma.

"Why in the world are you still wearing the hood and gloves indoor?! Stop hiding like a coward and take them off!"

"You are going overboard, Kanda Yuu! I apologize for what I did to Alma but taking off my hood and gloves have nothing to do with anything!"

Not only that he had to wake up knowing that he had wasted so much time on sleeping, and also that Alma tried to invade his privacy by pulling his hood off- Allen decided to went back to his room for the time being.

"Yuu, it's really okay, Allen apologized too. Let's just forget— Yuu, stop that!"

His hood fell, leaving his appearance to be taken in by the other occupants.

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

 _._

 _ **A/N : For those that read this fic before, yes I'm rewriting it. Since I'm on my break, I'm planning to rewrite this fiction~ Be sure to show your support~!**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
.**_

Three years, Alma noted, it had been three years since Yuu was forced to bring Allen into their relationship.

Personally, he didn't hate the younger male — Who would? Allen was so sweet to everyone — even him.

 _Him_ , the partner of Allen's official husband. As much as he hated to be considered the third wheel in the relationship (even though he was together with Yuu _way_ longer than the other), that was still not a legit reason for him to hate Allen Walker.

It was all Tiedoll's idea, he knew. It hurt him a little when he learned that Tiedoll did not want to give them his blessing, but the logical side of him convinced him that time can prove everything. He'll prove that he's the only one Yuu needed in life— Not Allen Walker or anyone — He was the only one Yuu wanted.

It was harsh for Tiedoll to ask a stranger to get into a relationship just to get rid of him.

Allen was dragged into this mess, he knew. However, how should he face said victim?

He was not in the wrong; Allen was innocent; Yuu certainly did not do any wrong as well — Who was in the fault?

His first meeting with the hooded male was in Tiedoll's house.

Kanda had brought him back, glaring at his old man as he introduced Allen to him. From how tight Kanda's grip was on his palm, it was clear that Kanda hated Allen for getting involved in their relationship. _Poor guy,_ he thought mentally. He expected a slap from this stranger — at least that was how it usually goes in T.V. shows.

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker. You must be Alma Karma."_

… Where were all the yellings, and accusation? Even if Allen Walker was forced into these, why isn't he fighting back?

This could only mean one thing to Alma. Allen Walker was interested in Yuu as well — At least, that was what he thought.

Yet, with how Allen treated them daily without wanting to disturb Alma and Kanda when they were at home, is this how someone with their mate in infidelity act? Was it a scheme? But Allen looked so… innocent to them. Well, he couldn't see Allen's facial expression with his hood on all the time but trust him when said this — He just knew.

Allen Walker does not seem to be the scheming type.

The more he gave it a thought, the more curiosity took over his senses.

What's under the hood? What was Allen hiding from them?

As he pushed the door ajar, he was a little shock to find Allen collapse on the sofa.

Never had he seen Allen resting so openly in their presence. Was Allen waiting for them to come back? Or was it just Allen being too tired?

Alma decided to believe the previous statement. It was Christmas after all — Allen might wanted to celebrate with them for all they know.

Three years could change a lot of things.

Alma could tell that Kanda doesn't hate Allen as much by now. The Japanese male was just unsure how to face the British male. No matter how they put it, the relationship between the three of them are… Awkward.

Allen moved a little.

"Ah, he's awake." Alma exclaimed.

 _It's now or never,_ Alma breathed in a deep breath.

Yuu will never take the first step; but he can, and he will.

He just need to start a normal conversation with Allen, and lower down his defences.

"Allen, may I know why are your gloves and hood always on?" It was meant to be a friendly act. All he had to do, was to make Allen comfortable with them. Then, it will be the matter of time for Allen to willingly remove his disguise.

Alma raised his hand to give Allen a pat.

He didn't think that Allen would freak out so much and pushed him away.

He didn't think Kanda would get so mad either.

A fight broke up. That was the first time he knew that even someone as sweet as Allen can get so mad. It was his fault for wanting intimate gesture with said male — but what could he do now to not add oil to fire?

"Yuu, it's really okay, Allen apologized too. Let's just forget— Yuu, stop that!"

The moment the hood fell, so does his breathing.

He heard of albinism; he knew how different an albino looked from them, but he didn't know they would be so breathtakingly aesthetic.

Achromatic iris, together with that pale skin and silver hair — Is this how every albino looks like?

He was frozen in his place as Allen rushed back to his room, slamming the door loud. Visibly flinched at the noise, he rubbed his ears tenderly, before turning to face the other occupant of the house.

Kanda looked shocked, his eyes widening ever so slightly, his usual scowl was not there on his face. The moment the hood fell, he expected a lot of things: average-looking guy, weirdo, someone with scars on their face— But none of it entered his sight. Well, there _was_ a scar on the British's face, he noted, yet that was not what surprised him. It was clear that he doesn't know this face before, so why did his heart skipped a beat? Why was his heart reacting as if they were not so… surprised to look at the terrified male before him?

 _"I don't want to go back there!"_

For some reason, he remembered a child that he used to play with in his childhood. Back then, he had use their height as an indicator for who was older than the other. It never crossed his mind to ask for the child's age, so he didn't know if it's right to assume that the child was younger than him. That child always cry, he remembered, especially when the sun set and the adults came to fetch them home. He would ran and hid himself behind Kanda, all the while begging for Kanda to stay a little longer.

" _It's not like we won't see each other tomorrow,"_ He had said.

Still, the child shook his head violently. He knew why the child didn't want to return — It was not that hard to notice the bruises and wounds on the child's limbs. Even so, as a child, what could he do to make the child feel better? One thing for sure, no matter how much he protect the child, he could not stop what happened to the boy outside the playground. No matter how close they are, they both still need to bid each other goodbye when it was time to go home.

" _I'll be right here tomorrow."_

Child abuse was everywhere, there was no way he can do anything against the adults. Being a child means being obedient to the adults; that's what they should do — According to society, that's it. Tiedoll however, was a different case. That old man had taught Kanda to think everything through and bravely take action. So, when the bruises on the child increased, he knew he _had_ to do something.

He told Tiedoll what he knew.

He thought the child would be safe then.

The second day after Tiedoll reported to the officers about the child, the child appeared in the playground in worse state he had ever seen.

" _Yuu… Reported them?"_

The child whispered to him softly, questioning him. Those still-bleeding wounds and worse beatings on his face — It was too much for Kanda to say a word. He simply nodded in response. The child stared at him a while, before smiling a tired smile to him, " _They wanted me to tell you this: Mind your own business."_

He remembered he opened his mouth to say something but the child interrupted him — " _I too."_

Cold spread across his chest.

The child didn't want any help…? But didn't it hurt? Wasn't it painful to be at home? Wasn't that the reason child refused to go home every evening?

 _"You need to stop this. I don't know what they're doing to you but you're going to die if this continues!"_

" _Yuu, I don't die that easily."_

" _You still will!"_

They did not play that day; they simply sat on the sand, back against each other. Evening came, he helped the child up and finally stared straight into those hazel eyes.

" _... Are you going to be alright?"_

He understood, his report may had make the child's parent mad, thus increasing the amount of abuse on said child. Was it still alright for the child to return at this rate?

" _... I think so."_

He never see the child since. He tried finding the child, though all was in vain.

He had long given up.

So why exactly was his heart reacting this way towards the British male? That child and Allen Walker, they are two separate beings with different facial features, so why?

"Yuu, I know Allen's attractive but you don't have to look at him like that!"

Alma knew that he screwed up. Not only did he pissed Allen off, Kanda seemed to be astounded by Allen's appearance as well.

"He looks really… Familiar." No, familiar was not even close — His heart was screaming to Kanda that Allen Walker might be related to that child.

— _Wait a second, "Walker"…?_

What was the child's name? Walker what?

He could at least confirm that it was not _Allen_ Walker, but what was the exact name of that child?

"Familiar? Of course he looks familiar! He's been here, living with us for _three_ freaking years!" Alma stomped his way into the kitchen. He hastily filled a cup of water before gulping them down fast.

He needs to calm down.

There was no wrong for Kanda to be stunned by such appearance, it was no wrong in Allen running away from them as well. If he was in Allen's shoes, he would run too.

Another cup filled, he swallowed the liquid slowly this time.

He started this mess — His intention was good, but he did it the wrong way. That was why Allen freaked out and pushed his hand away. Yes, he was in the wrong. Then, Kanda proceeded to questioned Allen for it; alright Kanda was in the wrong too. Kanda pulling off the hood was what set fire to said incident.

Okay, he saw how Allen looked like under the hood, now what?

How should he face Allen the next day?

Scratch that — how should _they_ face Allen the next day?

They invaded Allen's privacy. Would Allen forgive them easily?

 _Would apologize even work?_

Sighing, he filled up another cup and walked back to the hall, passing the second cup to the other male, in which Kanda was too preoccupied to realize there was a cup before him. An eyebrow raised, Alma took a seat beside Kanda, his hand placing both cups on the table.

"You recognized him?"

He watched the Japanese squinted his brows with his eyes close a while. Before long, said male opened his eyes while sighing in defeat, "Not exactly."

With that said, Kanda finally noticed the cups. He took one, mumbling a soft "thanks" as he did so.

"He looks… Familiar, but nothing seems to fit the picture."

"No matter what, it was rude of you to remove his hood without permission," Alma shook his head slightly. "Allen was right, it was overboard for you to remove his hood just because I asked if he will ever remove 'em."

Kanda grumbled under his breath.

"Apologize, and let's wish that he would accept our apologies."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

When was the last time people saw him without his hood on? Family aside, who had ever gain his trust to let him remove his hood willingly? Was it back when he was still a child?

He scoffed, _as if I needed a hoodie back then_ , he rolled his eyes at said thought.

No one would want to be near someone with bleached hair — He learnt that the hard way when he was still a child. Even if those strands were naturally silver, society had make it the way where the minorities would be considered a freak towards the majorities.

Tyki's avoidance towards him in the past — Even when the evidence was clear that Tyki wasn't avoiding him for his hair, it was still hard for him to convince himself that his hair was not one of the many factors for Tyki's action.

Moving out from Tyki's wasn't as hard as he imagined. Everything was still the same to him. The only difference was how a hooded was added into his everyday life. Soon, his hood was a part of him — He feels naked without it.

The couple outside his door, they were not even close to him, yet they had seen his naked side. He felt violated, disgusted even. Now, not only would he feel insecure for the rest of the night; Alma and Kanda _will_ make him get out the house the moment he stepped out of his room tomorrow.

Perhaps he should just start packing? Texting Tyki that he will crash at his place again?

 _Careless,_ he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

If only he wasn't too lazy to climb the stairs when he needed a nap, all these would not happen.

Truthfully, he did not hate the couple.

No matter how mean they were towards him, he enjoyed their presence. He had imagined that the couple accepted him in the house when the truth was clearly the total opposite. He imagined that he had _finally_ found someone to accept him as a normal human.

Normal human interaction — he _yearn_ it for years.

Tyki cared for him, but it was obvious that Tyki still couldn't be in the same room with him for too long. They still communicate, they still had interaction — But those were simply temporary. It was not hard to see when Tyki needed _out_ from his presence, especially after they stayed together for a long period of time.

From zero interactions to their current state, it took them both a while. Even so, the tension was always there.

The day he met Tyki for the first time, said male was relieved to see him. Yet, when the adult behind Allen stepped in, he swore he saw Tyki's face went pale.

" _... Where's him?"_

"Him" was clearly not asking about Allen but someone else, so who?

He didn't know how the adult behind him reacted.

It was all silent before he saw tears flowing out from those disbelieved eyes.

" _You — You were there, weren't you?"_

" _Tyki calm down!"_

Their first meeting was not touching at all.

There were no hugs, no tears, no exclamation of how glad they are with each other's safety— Only screamings and yellings.

He was pinned down on the floor; the other screaming at him above him while those tear flowed freely. That was how he learned Tyki's name as well. No introductions were made between the two child — He simply learned it from the screaming adult.

Tyki Mikk, a child who was 3 years older than him. And the "he" Tyki was referring to? It was the same named a redhead he used to room

He didn't know who the redhead was — Or should he say that he didn't interact with that redhead at all? Roommates aside, what other reasons does he have to interact with the redhead? Who would waste their energy socialising with someone that you might not see them anymore any time soon?

And he was right.

The redhead was gone after a week and he was rooming alone once again.

The redhead was not his first roommate; not his last either.

So what's the point interacting with each other?

" _It was not his fault, Tyki!"_

" _He was there, dad! He_ was _there!"_

" _He was a victim himself! There's nothing he could had done to save anyone!"_

There's nothing he could had done to save anyone.

That struck his heart hard.

Indeed, he was a weak, helpless child.

There were hundreds of other child with him before this adult rescued him. What could he do to stop the killings when he couldn't even make sure he himself will live through to see the next sunrise?

His phone vibrated, signaling him of the arrival of a new message.

 _._

 _((Received))_

 _From: Tyki_

 _Alright. Do you need a ride home?_

 _Send over your address._

 _._

Staring at the direction of bed after setting his phone down, Allen sighed.

 _Guess I should start packing by now?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

It was an awkward morning.

Alma and Kanda were slowly savoring their breakfast, while Allen was still in the kitchen, preparing his own breakfast.

Allen soon came out from the kitchen with his own plate of breakfast. His hood and gloves were on as usual. However, instead of the smile on his face, it looked more like a tiredly forced smile that morning.

Kicking at Kanda's chair, Alma stared at Kanda, relaying his message to his mate silently while finishing his breakfast.

 _Allen's here. Apologize._

Kanda stared back in annoyance, _Do I have to?_

 _Yes, it was your fault. Say sorry to him._

Growling, Kanda opened his mouth to speak. Yet it was Allen who broke the silence.

"I was in the wrong yesterday. I'm sorry."

That shut Kanda up.

Sure, it was rude for the beansprout to push Alma away, but that was due to Alma's action wasn't it?

"I understand that you both feel uncomfortable with my appearance," he scoffed mentally, _who won't?_ "— I've contacted my family to get me back next week. So it's safe to say that I'll be gone soon."

He wanted to get away _today —_ He was sure the other occupants of the house wanted that too — Since he didn't have a car licence, he needed Tyki to be the driver. That being said, he needed to stay here a week more since Tyki will be working. Therefore, Allen and Tyki decided to set the date to later.

 _Say what…?_ Alma gulped nervously, this was not what he wanted! He didn't want Allen to leave them this way. He just wanted Allen to open up to them!

"As for Tiedoll… I'll make up some excuse. I'll just need your cooperations to make it believable—"

"Allen Walker, you got it all wrong!" We were in the wrong, not you!

Alma breathed in a deep breath, soothing himself of the nervousness climbing up his veins.

"Yesterday was a mistake. I just thought it would be a little too warm for you to wear the gloves and hood 24/7."

Allen stared at him, surprised.

"I wanted to convince you to take your hood off, but I guess I startled you." Alma smiled sheepishly. "Yuu felt bad for pulling your hood off too. We were planning to apologize to you today but none of us know how to start a conversation since you looked so mad yesterday…"

Alma apologizing to him was an understatement; but Kanda Yuu feels bad for his actions?

The mighty Kanda Yuu?

Allen converted his sight onto the other male.

Said male just grunted in response.

"Are… Are we forgiven?" Alma half whispered.

"I never blamed you guys." _I just knew I'll be cast away as usual — Not that it makes any difference now._

Alma visibly brighten up.

"No leaving either?"

Allen blinked, confused. It took him a while for the message to click,

"You guys still want me here?"

"Of course!"

He had thought these two would react how majorities would — Chasing him out the house or somewhere along those lines.

"But we have some questions we wanted to ask —"

"My hair is naturally that way."

"Well, that too, but we wanted to ask something else actually."

Allen rose an eyebrow, "Go on."

Alma took a deep breath, nervousness visible on his facial, "Well, I understand that your hair may be," Alma stopped a while, thinking of a more accurate word, " _different_ , which is most probably why you wore a hood." He looked up into those monochromatic iris, in which a nod was given.

Feeling the confidence slowly growing in him, Alma's nervousness visibly lessen, "How about your gloves? It's quite hot in this country."

"..."

"W-Well, it's okay if you don't feel comfortable answering us." Alma gulped a little, "Moving on," he glanced at Kanda a while, "Does Yuu looked like anyone you knew in the past?"

" _ **I'm Yuu. What's your name?"**_

" _ **... Walker."**_

Yes, of course. Kanda Yuu has the same name as the child from his childhood, though he never did ask the child what his full name was.

"His name is familiar."

"Where?"

Allen turned his attention to the raven-haired male, "Pardon?"

"Where did you hear that from?!"

"... He was a friend — A bad one at that."

It was pin drop silence.

Yes, it wasn't the first time Allen thought that Kanda's first name was familiar. In fact, he knew that Kanda might be the exact same child from the past — The one who left him when Allen needed him the most.

 _But he didn't know,_ a part of him argued. _He could have stay for a little longer, at least after he was stable—_

The logical part of him knew that it was selfish for him to think so. It was wrong. So, so wrong. Yuu was a normal kid; he was not.

When he first met Kanda with Tiedoll, everything clicked.

He understood why he put up with Tiedoll's carelessness since he helped said man, he understood why he forced himself to meet up with the old man again and again even when he felt uncomfortable meeting said man.

It was the same father and son back then, the one who cared so much for him that they reported _them_ for him.

Sure, it backfired but it's the thought that counts, right?

That aside, Kanda Yuu seemed to not remember him as well. He laughed at himself mentally.

Why would Kanda Yuu remember him?

He changed.

His appearance changed so much.

No— It was normal that no one remembers him because he was not suppose to be alive.

"A friend…?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Can you tell us more…?"

 _What's the point really?_ It was almost laughable, Allen noticed.

"Long story short, this friend left me."

It was not his fault — He did the right thing.

He was not suppose to be close to "Allen Walker", so he left.

As much as it hurts, it's the truth Allen could not deny.

"He left me."

.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Really sorry for the late late update guys. This chapter was typed halfway when my new semester started and assignments started to flood me up so I have to take a break from writing for the past months. I'll try to update all my stories as much as I can this month.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Decision Gone Wrong**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 _"Again."_

 _How long was he suppose to endure all this?_

 _"...! I said, again!"_

 _"But sir, we're losing him—"_

 _Ah yes, they always dragged him back to this hellhole when he thought he could finally breath his last breath. Time and again, when he thought that he was free from all these, he was dragged back forcefully._

 _It was a miracle he lived this long._

 _He had silently prayed that one day one of these hateful test would go wrong and that he could close his eyes forever. No pain, no feels— Void, he wanted it._

 _"Sir, this is too much for a child to handle!"_

 _"... He done well for the past tests. He can rest now."_

 _"Thank you, sir!"_

 _The binds were lossen, oh it ended already?_

 _He sat up in pain, staring blankly at the now-bloodstained floor, once again he questioned his life._

 _How did he survive losing this much blood?_

 _He took his time, dragging his weak body outside._

 _And here, shall he endure the stares once again._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _No one dare come near him as usual._

 _He sat alone by the sand, lifelessly playing with the warm pile in his hands._

 _Perhaps it was his way of filling up the void inside, perhaps it was something else— Sand building was always his favourite in the park. Touching the warm pile of dust just calmed him down so much. It reminded him so much of human touch._

 _Tests after tests, he could sense that his hands were slowly unable to tell the temperature. He knew that soon, he could no longer sense "warmth", it was just the matter of time, really. Even his sight now — This is definitely not how a child's eye should be._

 _"Hey you."_

 _He looked up from the sand, a child standing before him._

 _"I'm Yuu."_

 _Ah, a newcomer._

 _The other children are staring at them now._

 _He said nothing, simply staring into those deep cobalt eyes, he felt his heart stung. Once this child learn about him, this child would turn around too. Leaving him here in this sand alone._

 _A child was running towards them, touching the raven-haired child by the shoulder before whispering something into his ears._

 _Those eyes widen in disbelief._

 _He answered that with a tired smile, a way of him saying "good bye" to the others._

 _"... I get it. Thanks."_

 _A soft "You're welcome" was heard, followed by the sound of the latter child running away from them. But the shadow was still there, he noticed._

 _"..." He looked up once again._

 _"I'm Yuu. What's your name?" The child repeated._

 _He pointed at the group of children staring._

 _"It's you I want to play with."_

 _He narrowed his brows. The finger he pointed slowly directed towards himself,_ me _?_

 _This was the first time people are willing to communicate with him. Not one of his roommate ever did that— Then again, they'll die anytime so communication was not really a thing, he answered himself. One day, he'll be like his roommate. Dead, and no one would know that they even die — They were not known to the world after all._

 _Answering this child wouldn't change a thing, what can a child do?_

 _He stared longer._

Maybe… At least I'll know that someone would cry for me when I'm gone?

 _It was childish._

 _"... Walker."_

 _But he was a child to begin with, so it doesn't really matter._

 _"I'm Neah Walker."_

 ** _._**

 ** _Decision Gone Wrong_**

 ** _._**

 _"Sir this is too dangerous!"_

 _"Are you telling me that all that we're doing is not dangerous—"_

 _"No sir, but he's just a child-"_

 _"I WANT NEAH WALKER GONE!"_

 _He stared at the two adult before him. Really, did they think he was deaf? Screaming of wanting him to be gone in front of him…_

 _"THIS-" A finger was pointed at him now, "THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BE HERE — I WANT IT GONE."_

 _A laugh escaped his mouth._

 _It was indeed a mistake talking to Yuu — Look what happen now. More tests to come._

 _ **"It's you I want to play with."**_

 _It's okay._

 _It's okay now._

 _At least someone will know that he once exist._

 _"You are Allen, not Neah."_

 _As if name changing would change anything, he smiled a bitter smile at the adult._

 _"Listen to me, Neah. You are Allen now."_

 _He know what they're trying to do, it's just that this adult before him was the only one that cared enough to make it crystal clear for him._

 _To replace Allen Walker, that was what those tests were trying to do._

 _Yuu came into his mind once more, drawing a smile on his face._

 _He was glad._

 _Even if it's just one person — Someone will remember him as Neah Walker, not Allen Walker._

 _That's all that matters to him._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _Alright, maybe it is a bad decision talking to Yuu._

 _The tests was getting worse._

 _He couldn't even feel anything anymore._

 _These hands buried underneath the sand couldn't even feel the warm any longer._

 _"Playing with the sand again, Neah?"_

 _"... Yeah."_

 _But happy times always end fast._

 _He had run to hid behind Yuu, "I don't want to go back there!", crying so that Yuu would pat him on his head and calm him down a little. He had to go back to the tests eventually but it won't hurt to feel more comfort before it, right?_

 _"It's not like we won't see each other tomorrow."_

 _You have no idea, Yuu._

 _You have no idea._

 _"I'll be right here tomorrow."_

 _And I'll pray that I will live through tomorrow._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yuu reported them._

 _The police barged into their rent house, yelling everyone to put their hands up._

 _Locked up in the basement, he and several more children were shushed. They were all shot with something in their vocal chords, not a sound could be made no matter how hard they tried._

 _"I believe this is all a misunderstanding, police officer."_

 _"Someone reported you."_

 _"Yes, and I understand that it's your job to check once someone complain and all but," There was a brief silence, "I know that you're just doing job and I praise you for that."_

 _"This-"_

 _"Take it as a sign of my gratitude. I believe this is more than what you earn monthly, am I right, officer?"_

 _And the officer left, thus leading him to being dragged out roughly._

 _"What did you tell that child, Allen?" The adult questioned._

 _"Don't try to act all innocent here. You were the only one allowed to the park here."_

 _Maybe if you guys bother to clean up my blood and wounds before letting me out would save you all this trouble._

 _"SPEAK UP."_

 _"Sir, he was injected with the serum—"_

 _Thrown into the wall, he coughed in pain._

 _"Tell that child to mind his own business. The next time this happen, I'll make sure he never speak again."_

 _He could only nod._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

"He left me."

Allen smiled at the two occupants in the house.

"When I was a child, there's this playground I always went. And that's where I met him."

Kanda stiffen.

"We would play together, days after days. Until one day, he stopped coming."

At this, Kanda raised a brow.

If Allen Walker was the same child back then, wasn't it Allen that stopped appearing in the park?

"He left me there without saying anything."

Allen could still remember the feeling of betrayal flowing in his blood back then. He had blamed the child for entering his life without consent and proceed to leave just like that. His heart cringes so hard, twisting it such a way that it was way too painful for him to handle — Everything hurt too much.

"Indirectly, I lost something precious to me," Allen stopped Alma who were going to speak up, "I'm not telling you what it is."

Yuu's leaving was so bad that it had triggered something inside of him.

It was almost ironic that his last conversation with Yuu was about him not dying easily as well. Technically, he still lives — With the cost of something else.

 _ **"You need to stop this. I don't know what they're doing to you but you're going to die if this continues!"**_

 _ **"Yuu, I don't die that easily."**_

 _ **"You still will!"**_

He lived; he tricked death with a payment—

— A payment that leads to his downfall as Neah Walker.

 _ **"This is the most important procedure. Make sure Allen's in good condition after this test."**_

Waking up, he stared at the white ceiling above him.

Something within him changed, he could feel it.

The same hazel eyes; the same brown hair — There was a while he thought that he should stared at them longer for reasons unknown.

And his instinct was right.

After another break down from his absent friend, he had went into a small coma. Waking up was the worst for him.

He remember staring at his reflection for so long, with tears flowing down his cheeks.

His once hazel-coloured hair was gone, replaced with such pure silver. His eyes too; it was so foreignly familiar — He knew these eyes too well.

More tears streamed down on his new facial.

He knew, that day was the day Neah Walker died, and also the revival of Allen Walker.

The ugly scar on his eye aside, his deformed hand too — He looked exactly like his dead brother.

They succeeded.

They managed to change his appearance into a perfect replica of his brother's.

Living under someone else's name, body and even — appearance.

 _ **"Allen, don't act like Neah. He's bad, you're good."**_

So he would start living as Allen Walker now?

 _ **"Neah's dead and you're not."**_

So the one dead was Neah Walker now?

 _ **"Your brother died because he was a bad child."**_

Such laughable statement.

"Died because he was a bad child"? Seriously was that what the man thinks throughout all the time he tried to revive Allen — This very man who killed Allen himself?

 _ **"So, please. Be a good child, Allen."**_

 _Fuck you, Leverrier._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decision Gone Wrong**_

 _ **.**_

"You sure about this, Allen?"

 _"Have I ever been unsure about something?"_

He chuckled, "Oh _I don't know_ , perhaps back in the days where you were suddenly getting married and didn't even invite me?"

The end of the line sighed, _"You're still mad about that?"_

"I'm not." Throwing the cigarette in his hand to the floor, Tyki stepped onto it, smashing it while talking to his phone.

 _"You clearly are."_

"I don't stay mad long, Allen. You, of all people, should know that."

 _"Point taken."_

He stared at the crushed cigarette, clicking his tongue at the sight of his favourite shoe being dirtied by said cigarette. Once again, he wondered if he should start changing to vaping instead.

"Really, what's with the sudden marriage? You never did explain it to me what happened."

 _"It was nothing much, Tyki."_

"Most probably _something_ that you even texted to stayed over at my place and then changing your mind last minute."

He sat himself at his seat, turning on his laptop as he waited for an answer, "Well?"

 _"... I thought they didn't want me."_

They? Tyki narrowed his brows, his fingers still working on his laptop before a new email popped up.

 _Oh, finally it's here._ He smirked.

On the day Allen changed his mind on crashing at his place, he had asked a private investigator to check on Allen. Seems like this investigator is quite fast in his job.

"Who's they, Allen?"

 _"His family."_

Tyki sighed. Sure, Allen's appearance were different from the others, but do people always feel the need to judge everyone they see?

"...!" His eyes scanned through the words in the email, reading it word by word again, and again.

"... Allen, did you perhaps forget to inform me anything?"

 _"Aside from the marriage, I told you everything."_

He hummed.

Interesting, interesting indeed.

"Allen, I despise lies."

 _"There is no lie."_

"If you say so, _Neah_." He ended the call.

Now, who is this male standing next to Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker?

.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yes, your eyes did not deceive you- It's a double update on this~! Hope you guys enjoy this as well.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	4. AN Blocked

UnheardSalvation here.

First of all, I apologize for the long hiatus.

I was really busy in real life, but that's not the worse.

Some of you probably realize this, **my country blocked fanfiction.** I can't even access my account without using the phone app.

For those that came back here and is reading this, I'm really grateful. I have a acc in AO3, using the same pen name also the same profile picture. Even so, I'm afraid that AO3 will soon be blocked as well so here's an alternative

Starting now, I'll update my fics using the phone app. But it might get blocked anytime so if you guys are wondering if I'm blockes again or merely in hiatus mood, you can check on my tumblr. And yes, starting now I will throw my updates there too as backups. I'm UnheardSalvation 銀玄 in tumblr. I'm using the same profile picture so it should be easy to find me.

Once again, I apologize for the long hiatus and I hope you guys well. Thank you so much for still sticking around

Signed,

UnheardSalvation


	5. Reupload: Call Me Allen

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man**

 **Decision Gone Wrong**

 **Chapter 3**

Once, Allen hated Kanda —— Where was the raven-haired male when Allen needed a support back then? What happened to their promise? _Perhaps it was all an misunderstanding_ , he argued with himself, yet deep down, he knew. He knew it was only a matter of time before Kanda Yuu left him alone, just like how the others children —— Appearing in his life without his consent, and later disappeared without a trace.

It was foolish for one to yearn for someone that had betrayed them, wasn't it?

Yet, he stubbornly clung onto the thoughts where Kanda Yuu will return to his side one day, telling him that everything's going to be alright, that it was just a temporary split between them back then.

He forced himself to learn the truth the hard way.

 _It was the right choice to leave me after all._

Who would have thought that Kanda had grew up so well and managed to get the love of his life? A well-mannered one at that too. Think about it, how many people won't mind a third wheel in their house? Sure, it was all Tiedoll's idea, but if they pushed a little harder, Allen would not be able to stay in the house as them.

 _"Allen, I depise lies."_

"There is no lie."

 _"If you say so, **Neah**." _ Allen flinched at the sharp sound of Tyki slamming the phone down.

"... Geez, going as far as calling me Neah…" Allen mumbled softly under his breath.

 _There is no lie, Mikk._

He really thought they would kick him out.

Mikk of all people should know —— There's nothing between them to lie of.

They were both damaged, only manage to live so far in life by licking each other's wound from time to time. Tyki knew everything about him; he knew everything about Tyki's as well. Call it faith or anything, from the day Allen was forced to room with the redhead in the rent house, it was impossible for Allen to cut ties with Mikk.

 _"You!"_

 _"Stop it, Tyki!"_

 _"You were there! Why didn't you stop them!"_

 _"He was a victim himself, he can't do much!"_

 _"He could have- He could have—— "_

He could have saved Lavi, Allen blinked.

Could he?

It was chaotic the first time him and Tyki met.

One blaming the other for the demise of his last roommate; one silently took the blame just to seal off the pain he felt inside.

They both took a while to open up.

Once was enough for everything to be spilled.

Mikk and that redhead roommate of his —— They were a pair.

Kidnapping happened one day right after their fights, and that was the last day Mikk sees the redhead. Even though police report were made right away, but the police couldn't do much to retrieve the redhead.

Instead, it was Allen that wore the headband his lover always wore on his neck when he was rescued.

The headband that was gifted by the redhead when he realized what was happening to Allen in the facility. It was mystery on how the redhead found out Allen was the main target. Allen never had the chance to converse with him as well, before the redhead was killed before his eyes.

All because the redhead showed him pity by giving the headband to Allen.

 _"Mana was right. You were a victim yourself. You can't do anything-"_

 _"He went peacefully."_

Tyki stopped in his tracks, _"... Really?"_

 _"... Yeah."_

Oh yes, that.

That was the only lie he told Tyki so far.

Allen lied down on his bed, breathing out a sigh.

 **Decision Gone Wrong**

"Yuu, he's here again." Alma whispered to Kanda, alerting Kanda of the man behind them.

It was not the first day the man stared at them during lunch hour. To make it worst, they would spot the same man appearing somewhere near their house every time they were on their way back home. He would lean against the trunk of a shady tree just in front of their house, smoking and staring into space for a while before leaving.

Kanda stole a glance towards the man from the corner of his eyes, panic building up from the inside as time passed. _Why is he following us today?!_

Alma, noticing the current situation, gulped nervously. His hand gripping at Kanda's sleeve tight unconsciously.

 _Ring!_

The man stopped his track and looked down to his cellphone, eyebrows narrowing slightly. Kanda took the chance to pulled Alma into a dark alley with him, staying there until the man left. When Kanda make sure that the man had gone far enough to not catch their presence, he guided Alma out of the alley. Alma insisted on returning home immediately right after.

"Why hello."

Allen stared at the man before him with a raised brow.

"Not inviting me in? How could you, Allen?"

"So a phone call can make you come rushing to me like this. I'm impressed."

Tyki smiled, forcing his way in. "Shhh Neah, I'm just being a good family to see how you're doing so far."

"What exactly are you even mad about?"

Tyki sat himself down on the sofa, "I'm not mad."

"You called me Neah only when you're mad, Mikk." Allen sighed, closing the door before joining the other in the living hall.

"Hmm", Tyki hummed, "Care to explain this goddamn GPS tracker you installed on my phone?"

"You were too close to where he works, that made me anxious."

Tyki smiled more. "And this all could be prevented if you told me everything, _dear Neah_."

Allen sighed.

"This marriage, you said yes just because it's Kanda Yuu, didn't you?"

Allen stared at the other in shock.

"... You-"

"Yes or no. One word is enough."

The door went unlocked, shocking both occupants in the house. Tyki looked to the door a while, before signalling for Allen to go for it, mouthing _this is not over_ as he did so.

Allen could only smiled apologetic to the other male.

"Welcome back, both of you are really early today." Allen greeted them at the door.

"Allen, you can't believe what just happen-" Alma noticed the other occupant in the house, "... A visitor?"

"Bean sprout, who's that?" Kanda gritted through his teeth, trying his best not to lace the question with anger.

Allen stared at Tyki with a questioning look, _what did you do?_

Tyki blinked back, _what do you think I did?_

"Allen, do you know him…?"

"He's a …… friend." In which, Tyki snickered. "I'm Tyki Mikk."

He stood up, going towards the group and reached his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both."

 **Decision Gone Wrong**

"Oh, so you were staring at us just there to see if we are related to Allen?" Tyki had stayed for dinner, much to Kanda's dismay, and was busy answering every question Alma asked. Kanda sat beside Alma, drinking the freshly brewed coffee Allen made for him, his ears twitching slightly as he listen to Tyki's answer to all Alma's question.

For at least half an hour, Alma chatted with Tyki, well mostly asking him questions about Allen's past, hoping to gain more details on what happened in the past.

"Tyki, How long have you know Allen?"

"Since he started living in the same place I did."

"So you knew what happened to him in the past?"

"... Why do you ask?" He's already not liking the brunette by this point.

Their past was like a taboo for them both. Never once had they remind each other of the past, afraid that the other would be trapped in the past, unable to move on. The look on Allen's face as soon as he mentioned the name "Kanda Yuu" was enough to answer all of his questions.

He knew why Allen wanted to go back.

He was there when Allen broke down completely.

Kanda Yuu reappeared in the whitenett's life after so long, it was no wonder Allen wanted to stay. But will it be good for Allen mentally?

"Allen mentioned a friend that left him. And something about something precious to him was gone in the process."

"And?"

"What I meant was... Do you know what happened? In details."

 _Someone's curious, I see._

"Ask him that yourself."

"But he won't say a thing!"

Tyki shrugged his shoulders, "Too bad then." He placed the cup of coffee in his hand down, "Allen I'm going back."

"I'll send you out." Allen came after him.

"Nice meeting your family." _We need to talk._

"Thanks for the visit." _I know_.

 **Decision Gone Wrong**

"I don't like the brunette."

Allen smiled, "He's a good child. Him and Kanda both."

"How much do they know? Surely you weren't that idiotic to open up to a stranger?"

"... Alma is Kanda's lover."

"I know that much. My question is: how far of your past did they understand?"

Allen looked away.

"Just the surface I see," Tyki breathed in another dose of nicotine, "I take it you didn't tell Kanda that you were Neah either."

"... He don't remember me, Tyki."

"Do you want him to remember?"

Troubled, Allen looked down.

The answer was clear.

Some things were best to leave forgotten after all.

"How long are you going to stay with them?"

"I don't know…… Perhaps until they kick me out?"

"Leverrier is still on the loose, Neah."

It was silence between them.

 **Decision Gone Wrong**

 _"I'm getting you out, child."_

 _The bonds were freed, was it time for the next experiment?_

 _Why was the scientist panicking?_

 _"Stop him! He's releasing Allen Walker!"_

 _Were they escaping?_

 _He had long surrender his life to the facility, so why was there someone bringing him out of the facility? He should be scared of the scientist dragging him out against his will, not like he was actually struggling though... But he could not feel any fear when he saw the bright world outside beckoning him to join. He was feeling... excited to go to the outside world?_

 _The scientist was panting hard after dragging Neah out of the facility, he rest against the wall of a building, regaining his breath before gesturing Neah to follow him._

 _What was happening?_

 _He should go back to the lab —— There was where he truly belong. At least, that was what Leverrier told him._

 _Noticing the child's hesitation, Mana smiled to him._

 _"The bad guys are gone now, let's leave here together."_

 _Something must have gone wrong inside of him._

 _Why are there salty water flowing out of his eye?_

 _"You are free now,Neah Walker."_

 _Neah Walker? Wasn't his name "Allen Walker"?Why was he feeling warm and relieved when the scientist called him "Neah"? It was almost as if... He missed being called "Neah Walker."_

 _"They did something to your memory, but it's okay. You'll remember everything soon, Neah."_

 _Are these... tears? He was... crying? He was sad?But these happy feelings —— What was happening to his emotions?_

 _"Welcome back, Neah."_

 _Why was he crying in happiness?_

 _Why was it reminding him of some memories that he could no longer remember clearly?_

 _Neah……. Who was that?_

 _Why were there people longing for Neah…… How about Allen?_

 _How about his poor Allen?_

 _Did no one remembered his dear Allen?_

 **Decision Gone Wrong**

 _"Who's that?" He pointed to his own reflection._

 _"You."_

 _"But I don't look like this... This is Allen's face, Allen's eyes, Allen's hair —— "_

 _"This is how you look now, Neah."_

 _"...Tyki? This is not funny. That's Allen in there."_

 _"They made you believed that you are Allen; but you're not. You're Neah."_

 _But he can't remember how Neah would react to things. His muscles were trained to only react how Allen would._

 _Was he still Neah Walker at this point?_

 _"Tyki, how was Neah like…?"_

 _Who was Neah Walker?_

 _Why did everyone wants Neah back?_

 _If that's the case, he wanted to be Neah Walker, he wanted to be longed ——But Allen deserved to be remember too._

 _Why was he conflicted to stay as Neah when he was allowed to?_

 _He wanted to be both Neah and Allen._

 _Oh, how selfish he was._

 _"Neah?!"_

 _"Call me Allen, **please**."_

 ** _"Neah's dead and you're not."_**

 ** _"Your brother died because he was a bad child."_**

 _Neah was a bad child —— He deserved to be forgotten._

 _Allen did nothing wrong._

 _Allen was innocent._

 _"Call me Allen."_

 _If there can only be one alive, the good child deserves to live._

 _"I'm…… Allen Walker."_

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I'm back and alive.Sorry for the wait.I'll probably update one of the other two tomorrow night.**

 **Update: I'm sorry for the mulitple post. FF was having trouble with the formatings again ORZ**

 **RR**

 **UnheardSalvation**


End file.
